Relationship Bet
by 1babyt
Summary: In college a lot of things happen. Bets, drinking, partying, relationships, breakups, one night stands and mistakes. What happens when a bet is placed and things then start to get all too real? Will she forgive the whole thing with the bet? Can they be happy? Will bet placers let him off the hook? Will everything stay quiet or will it all come out and ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my alarm going off. I feel happy. I feel anxious. I feel excited. Throwing my blankets off I get up and get in the shower.

I get out and wrap a towel around me and walk to my room. I open the door and walk to my closet and look for something presentable to wear for my first day of college. My roommate shows up later on today. I moved into my dorm early.

I decide to wear a pair of dark colored jeans with a few rips in them with a beige colored crop top sweater that has triangle designs etched into it. I leave my hair in soft waves and pull just the sides back in a twist and clip them with a small clip that isn't noticeable. I put on some light eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. I put on my favorite necklace that is silver and has a music note on the end of it. I grab a few random bracelets to put on with the outfit. I slip my favorite dark sunglasses on top of my head as I look at my shoes. I look between my slip on vans and my black high heels. Deciding that I want to make a good first impression I grab my black six inch heels and sit on my bed to put them on. I grab my black and white coach purse with a notebook in it with my phone and keys before walking out my dorm door and down the hallway. I reach the outside door and push it open and walk towards my first class.

The day is going amazing. I couldn't be happier. My classes are fun. My teachers seem cool. The best thing is that I am on my own and deciding everything for my own. I smile as I walk to the cafeteria with my glasses over my eyes to hide the sun. I hear my phone go off and reach into my bag and pull it out. I swipe it open and see a text from my best friend.

 _Hope everything is going well on your first day. Love you and miss you. : ) :,( :)_

I smile as I send a quick text back.

 _I love and miss you too. It is fun so far. How is work?_

Placing my phone back in my bag I pull open the door to the cafeteria and walk in.

I look around and notice it is more than a cafeteria. There is a small section where people are eating and then other sections where people are sitting with their computers and friends. Some are drinking coffee and others are goofing off and having fun. I push my glasses up on my head and walk towards the line for the food.

I end up getting a piece of pizza and a soda. I walk over to a table and sit down to eat. I pull out my phone and log in to Twitter to see what is new. I start scrolling through and reading what everyone is tweeting as I slowly eat my food.

I finish my food and look at the time and realize my last class doesn't start for another half hour. I get up and throw away my empty soda bottle and plate. I walk over to the café and order a latte. I pay the lady and stand waiting for it to be ready. "Laura?" I hear my name and walk forward and grab my coffee. I smile, "Thank you." I turn and walk over to a lounge chair and sit down and pull my phone back out and decide to play on Pinterest for a little while.

I hear commotion and look up watching as people come and go. I look around and see someone has brought a skateboard in and is showing his friends new tricks. I smile and watch him for a few seconds. He tries to do a flip and I watch him fall on his butt and then the board land next to him. I hold in the laughter and look back at my phone. I check the time and see I have twenty more minutes. I know the class is right across the sidewalk so I don't stress about the time and lean back enjoying my coffee.

I hear laughter and look up to see the boy and his friends laughing about something as they walk over to a couch with a table and chairs around it to sit. I look back at my phone and ignore everything going on. I get a text back and smile as I read it.

 _Boring as always. I hate my jobbb. :'(_

 __I laugh and shake my head before typing back.

 _If you hate it so much tell him you quit._

 __I can picture her laughing as she reads the text. Within a second my phone beeps.

 _Yeah because it is so easy to quit Jason, how long did it take you?_

I laugh and shake my head knowing she has a point.

 _Good point. I love you Becky but can't help you._

I hit send and look at the time seeing that I should probably get going.

I put my phone in my bag that is sitting on the floor by my feet. I look around to see the area clearing out as others are coming in. It is different from high school but I love it. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I take a sip of my coffee. I look around and see the boy and his friends still sitting over with the couch and chairs. The two girls with them and three of boys are on their phone and two of the other boys are eating. I shake my head as I see the skateboard under one of their feet. I watch as he moves his feet side to side moving the board with him.

I drink the last of my coffee and see I have ten minutes. I look in my bag to make sure I have everything. I hear feet and then see two feet standing in front of me. I move my head up and look at the guy standing before me. He smiles warmly at me, "Hello, I am Ross. What is your name?" I smile, "Laura." He puts his hand out to shake and even though I think it is weird I place my hand in his and watch him bend down and kiss the top of my hand. I look at him strangely and when he lets go, I pull my hand back to me without being obvious how weird I think this all is. He smiles, "I saw you earlier and wanted to say hi, I just didn't know how." I smile, "Well hi." He laughs and leans against the arm of the chair, "Do you think we could hang out some time?" I shrug as I stand up and grab my bag, "Maybe. I bet I will see you around." He smile and shakes his head, "Why don't you come meet my friends?" I smile, "Sorry, I have to get to class." He sighs and looks down, "Do you think I could get your number then? I just want to be able to contact you. You seem awesome." I look down and then shrug, "I guess so." I tell him my number and watch him type it into his phone. He smiles and places it in his pocket. "Maybe next time we can hang out. I would like that very much." I smile, "Maybe. It was nice meeting you but I really have to go." He nods and I walk away. As I open the door I hear him and his friends oohing and laughing before I walk out and head to my last class of the first day of college.


	2. chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **The characters in this story names are; Riker Lynn, Rydel Lynn, Rocky Lynn, Ross Lynn and Ryland Lynn. Ellingtion Ratliff is Ratliff Smith and lastly Laura Murry.**

 **1babyt**

I walk in with my sister Rydel, my brothers Rocky, Riker, and Ryland and his girlfriend Raylee along with our family friend Ratliff. I stand there and watch as Rocky decides he is going to show us some new tricks on his skateboard. We all look at each other and smile as he gets on his board and tries to do a flip. We all watch as Rocky goes up and lands on his butt the next second. We all then watch as his board lands next to him. We all start laughing and watch as he stands up and grabs his board. "It's the floor. It's unleveled." We all laugh, I smile and slap his shoulder, "Sure buddy." I smile and walk with him and my family over to an area with a couch, chairs and table.

Rydel and Raylee sit together and take their phones out. I sit beside them on the couch and look around at everyone in the common area. I see Rocky sit in one of the chairs and place his skateboard under his feet and start moving it side to side. Riker takes a chair on one side of the table and Ratliff takes the other. Ryland sits in the chair next to Rocky. Riker looks around, "Is anyone else hungry?" Ryland nods and I watch the two of them take off to get some food.

A few minutes later I hear them sit down and look up from my food to watch them start eating. Rydel places her phone down and sighs, "I want some more girls to hang out with." She turns to Raylee and smiles as she side hugs her, "Not that I don't love you babe." Raylee smiles, "I get it." She nods and looks back at us, "I need more girls." I look at her and shrug, "What do you want us to do about it?" She sighs and moves forward, "I want you guys to get some girlfriends." Rocky scuffs, "Why don't you just make friends Delly?" I laugh as she throws her notebook at him, "I do have friends but I can't hang out with them all the time. Since we are always together I always see you so if you get girlfriends I will always have girls to hang out with duh." I laugh and look at her, "Delly, this sounds like a great plan but you know I don't do the whole girlfriend thing." She scuffs and looks at me, "Oh, trust me I know." Riker looks up as he takes his last bite of food, "Then I am confused Delly." She smiles wide and I know that look. I look at the boys and they all are thinking the same thing as me; this can't be good.

"I was thinking we have a little fun this year." She looks around at all of us before landing on Ryland, "Of course you would be out of this." He sighs and leans back in the chair relieved to not be part of her plan. She then turns to Ratliff who looks scared. She then smiles and turns and looks at Rocky who looks terrified. She looks over at Riker who doesn't show how scared he is of her plan she is forming in her head. Lastly she looks at me and smiles, "I say we see who can get girlfriends this year." I look at her, "Like I said though I don't do the girlfriend thing." She smiles wider if that is even possible, "Oh, like I said I know. You are going to have a special part this year." I gulp the lump in my throat and look at her. She looks around at the other boys and smiles, "I want you to all try to at least get one girlfriend this year." They all lean back in their chairs and sigh in relief, "Except..." They all look at her scared again, "You actually have to like them." Riker smiles and leans back, "That's fine. We always like the girls we date." Rydel smiles and nods, "I know."

She turns and looks at me again, "Ross?" I gulp again and stare at her watching her look at me with a wicked grin. "I bet that you can't get one girl to fall in love with you by the end of the year." I know she has some plan and her plans are never good but I can't turn down a bet. I look at her and smirk, "Every girl loves me." She laughs and looks back at me, "No Ross. I mean love you, not just love your body and want you in their bed." I lean back and tilt my head to the side looking at her, "So what exactly is the bet?" She smiles, "I bet you that you can't get a girl to fall in love with you by the end of the year and the girl is one of my choosing." I look at her and debate it, "What do I get if I win?" She laughs again, "When you lose you have to stop being the asshole you are and grow up. No more using girls and throwing them away like they are nothing. And you have to do my homework for the next year and bring me coffee every morning for the next year as well." I look at her not wanting this, "That's it? Your bets normally have more to it if I lose." She smirks and I get scared. I shouldn't have said anything, "No music for a semester and you give up the club." I gasp, literally gasp. "Rydel, that is not fair." She smirks and leans back in her spot and looks at me, "And if by some chance you do win, which I doubt." She shakes her head and looks around before landing back on me, "I will give up shopping for a semester, do your homework for the next year, and bring you something to drink every morning. I will also go to all your meets and I will even help you get some dates." I smile and lean back in my seat, "So who is this lucky girl going to be?" She looks at me then turns and looks around the common area, "I want someone who won't be too eager but also someone who doesn't know you." She looks around and then smiles wide, "Her." I watch to where her finger is pointing.

I smile and look at the short brunette that is gorgeous. She is dressed amazing and I can tell she will be fun. I look back at Rydel, "Your on." She smirks at me. I stand up and fix my leather jacket. "Be back." I wink and walk over to the girl. She bends and looks into her bag as I step in front of her chair. She leans back up and follows my body up to my face. I smile warmly at her, "Hello, I am Ross. What is your name?" She looks at me and I watch as her amazing lips form the name, "Laura." I put my hand out to shake her hand and I watch her look at me strange. She places her hand out and instead of shaking it, I kiss the top of it and smile before letting her hand go. I watch her pull it away but try to not be obvious about it which she failed at. I smile at her trying to show I am not a bad guy, " I saw you earlier and wanted to say hi, I just didn't know how." She smiles at me warming up to me, "Well, hi." I laugh and lean against the arm of her chair. This is too easy, " Do you think we could hang out sometime?" I relax waiting for the obvious yes and her number. She stands up and looks at me before shrugging and grabbing her bag, "Maybe. I bet I will see you around." I feel unnerved. What just happened? This never happens. I smile and shake my head to clear it, "Why don't you come meet my friends?" She smiles at me, "Sorry, I have to get to class." I sigh and look down at the floor. Shit, this is not going as planned. What else do I do? I pull out the last thing I can, "Do you think I could get your number then? I just want to be able to contact you. You seem awesome." I watch her look at the ground and then shrug, "I guess not." I do a mental fist pump in the air. I grab my phone out of my pocket and type her number in as she recites it to me. I smile when I hit save. I place my phone back in my pocket with a smile. I pull out the next thing, "Maybe next time we can hang out. I would like that very much." I watch her warm up to me and smile, "Maybe. It was nice meeting you but I really have to go." I nod and watch her walk away.

I turn with a smile of triumph and walk back over to my family. I sit down and smirk. "You are gonna lose Rydel." She looks at me and smirks, "Yeah right." I smile and lean back, "I already got her number and she warmed up to me quickly. She will be eating out of the palm of my hands in no time." I receive a bunch of oohing from the boys and Riker starts laughing. "Dude, you went up against Rydel. You know you have no chance of winning." I smirk and laugh with him, "I will win this bet." I look up and watch her look away from me and walk out the door. I smirk and lean back in my content, "I already am winning this bet."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into my dorm room and lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I look over to the bed and see my roommate still hasn't arrived yet. I sigh and plug my iPod in and start to play some music. I start to dance around the room singing along to the radio.

I am changing my clothes into sweats and a tank top when my phone goes off. I finish pulling the tank top over my head before walking to my phone and picking it up off my bed. I look down and see a text,

 _Hey._

I don't recognize the number and as a good song comes on I start to dance around as I write back.

 _Who is this?_

I spin around and grab a hair tie and bend over at the waist and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I flip back over and continue to dance around as my phone goes off again.

 _It's Ross._

I keep dancing and try to remember a Ross. I start to move my hips around when I remember Ross is the guy from the common area earlier today. I smile and write back a reply.

 _Oh, Hello. How r u?_

I dance around when I hear a door open and I stop and see a cute blonde standing in front of me. I stop and smile, "Hello, I am Laura." The girl places her back down and smiles and hugs me, "I am Rebecca your roommate." I smile and step back from her. "Do you need help with your bags?" She shakes her head, "I will get them later." She carries her bag to the bed and I close the door. She turns to me and smiles as she hears the music, "Were you dancing around?" I nod and smile sheepishly. "I was just relaxing and goofing off." She smiles and reaches over and turns the iPod up more. She grabs my hands and starts to dance around with me.

My phone goes off and I look down to see a couple texts.

 _I am missing talking to a cutie I saw today._

 _Would you want to hang out?_

I smile and write back a quick reply.

 _Hanging out with my new roommate._

I dance around with her for another few minutes before my phone goes off again.

 _Can I join?_

I stop dancing and look at Rebecca. She stops and looks at me. I turn the ipod off and watch her smile at me, "Is something wrong?" I shake my head and sit on my bed. "I met this guy at the common area today and he is wondering if he can hang out with us." She shrugs and sits down on her bed, "I have a lot I have to do but if you want to go hang out with him, that is fine." She smiles at me and I shake my head, "I want to get to know you." She smiles and I write back a quick reply.

 _Sorry. Another time?_

I place my phone on my bed and link arms with my roommate before grabbing my room key and walking out the room with her to her car.

We are on the way to her car when she stops and smiles. "We should get pizza on the way back and just chill in our room." I smile and link my arm with her again, "I think I love you." She laughs and we continue to her car. I grab a few bags and she grabs the rest. On the way back to our room I stop and get pizza.

Carrying the pizza and bags we walk back to our room. I open the door with my key and place her bags by her bed before placing the pizza on the desk. She walks in and places the bags by her bed before walking and closing the door. I sit on my bed and see my phone lighting up. I unlock it and see a text.

 _Sounds good._

I look up and see Rebecca making her bed. I jump up and grab a corner of the sheet to help her. We make her bed and place the bags with her clothes in the closet to put away later. She has two other small bags to put away later. She smiles and sit on her bed. "You ready to eat?" I nod and reach over and grab the pizza box and walk over to bed and sit down next to her. I turn on my small television and we find a channel we both like that has a show we both like on it. I lean against her wall and she follows suit. With the pizza box between us, we eat and watch television.

She closes the box and looks at me, "This is so cool. I was told that it would suck being in your room, but I love this." She smiles at me, "I have a cool roommate. We both like the same music and like to goof around. We have a television and cable. This is awesome." I smile and look around our room. "It is pretty awesome, isn't it?" She smiles and nods. "I'm glad I got you, I was worried I would get someone I didn't get along with or was weird." I laugh and nod, "I had the same worry but I think this will be fun." She smiles and nods, "Me too."

We watch another hour of television before I go to get a shower. I walk down the hallway with my items for a shower and a towel. I walk into the shower and find an empty one and turn the water on and feel it and smile at the hot water coming out of the showerhead. I take my clothes off and get under the water and love the feeling of the water running over me. I stand under the water for a good five minutes before I even start to shower.

I wash my hair and body before turning the water off and grabbing my towel. I start to wipe my body down to dry it off some. I grab my clean clothes of a pair of cheerleading shorts and a tank top. I put my underclothes on first before placing the shorts on. I lastly pull the top over my head and it folds right under my boobs which I shrug off and step out from the curtain.

I grab all my items and place them on the counter while I brush my teeth. I spit and rinse and place it all back in the tote. I reach over and grab my hair brush and start to comb out my tangles. Once it is tangle free I brush it one more time and place my hair brush up. With a hair tie on my wrist I bend over at the waist and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I flip back over and hear a whistle. I turn around and see a familiar blonde hair body standing before me staring at me while I pull my tank top down into place.

He looks at me and smiles, "Didn't know you were in this dorm?" I shrug and smile, "Yeah." He comes closer and leans against the counter by me before looking me up and down. "You look nice." I smile, "Thanks." I grab my bag and turn to him with a smile, "Sorry I have to run. Long day tomorrow." I hear something being thrown as I leave the bathroom.

I walk back down my hallway with one though going through my head; he is weird and kind of a jerk in a way but I for some reason I can't stop smiling around him.


	4. Chapter 4

I am walking around campus heading to my dorm room after a long day of classes. I hear my name and turn to see Ross coming my way. I stop and he runs up to me. "How are you?" I smile and start walking again, "Good, you?" He shrugs, "Not bad." I nod and yawn, "Are you tired?" I nod and look at him, "Long day." He nods, "I slept through most of my classes so I am wide awake." I laugh and shake my head, "Good way to graduate doing that." He shrugs and I see my dorm, "Well, I have to go. Good seeing you again." I turn and open the door to my dorm and walk to my room. I open the door and walk in and flop down on my bed. I let out a yawn before pulling my throw up over me and snuggling into my pillow to get a nap.

Ross and I have been running into each other here and there for weeks. He keeps trying to get me to hang out with him but I keep blowing him off. He just seems like a jerk.

I hear the door open and look up to see Rebecca come in. "Hey." I smile and she flops down on her bed and turns and stares at me, "You want a nap too?" I nod and she smiles, "I can set a timer and we can just go to sleep." I smile and nod and watch her grab her phone and set a clock to make sure we get up in enough time to go get dinner but still get a nap in.

I relax into my bed and feel myself get comfy and warm and for some reason the last thought that drifts through my mind as I fall asleep is Ross.

I walk into the lounge and look around. It is pretty much empty where we took a nap first. I walk to the line for food and Rebecca hooks her arm with mine. We get food and she is doing something to her pizza when I walk ahead of her and feel a hand pull my arm, pulling me to them. I look at see Ross smiling at me, "Come join us." I look over and see her friends or how I found out lately from others, his family. I shake my head when Rebecca joins me, "I don't think…" I watch his first fall and then Rebecca elbows me before smiling, "We would love to." He smiles wide and grabs my arm pulling me towards them while I glare at Rebecca who just smiles at me. I sit down in a chair and Rebecca sits on the couch next to the girls. Ross smiles, "So let me introduce everyone." He starts pointing as he says their names, "Riker." "Ryland." "Rydel." "Ratliff." "Rocky." "And lastly, Raylee." I smile and point at myself, "Laura and that is my roommate Rebecca." Everyone smiles and starts to talk to each other. Rebecca, Rydel and Raylee take to each other right away." I just eat silently.

I feel someone touch my arm and I look up to see Riker smiling at me, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah." He looks at me before nodding and looking around. "So what do you like to do for fun?" I shrug, "Watch movies and television, read and listen to music." He looks at me, "Have you heard that new song by umm… oh it is everywhere." I laugh and look at him, "I probably have." He nods, "It is amazing. I just love it." I smile and watch everyone else talk while I connect with Riker. "So what grade are you in?" Riker smiles, "I am a Junior, you?" I shrug, "Freshman." He nods, "I had so much fun when I was a freshman, being on my own and just having a blast." I smile, "See I don't exactly know what to even do. I just get up for class and study basically." He laughs and shakes his head, "Wow. We have to change that. You have to come out one night and have fun." I smile, "That would be fun." He smiles at me before I hear Rocky say his name and pull his attention away.

I feel so much better about being here now. Riker is really sweet and kind. Ryland is a doll baby and him and Raylee are adorable together. Rydel is fun and amazing I can tell her and Ratliff are working on becoming an item. Rocky is funny and really nice. Ratliff is weird but funny and makes you laugh. Raylee is just very sweet and nice to be around. Ross seems like he could be nice but I just still get the jerk feeling from him and that makes me uncomfortable but also intrigues me. I look at the time and smile, "Sorry guys but I have to go." I hear groans and a few, 'no's. I smile and shrug, "Class starts early tomorrow." A few pout but then wave telling me bye. I exchanged my number with all of them.

I throw my empty containers away and start walking to the door when I feel a hand touch my wrist. I turn and see Ross staring at me, "Can I walk with you?" I shrug and he moves up to my side as we start walking to the door. He smiles and holds the door open. I open and walk through a different one and watch his face drop. He walks with me in silence for a few minutes. "Did you like my family?" I nod and smile, "They are amazing. I had so much fun." He smiles and looks at me as we near the building, "We are going out tomorrow after school if you want to come with us?" I look at him and think about it. Do I really want to go out with him? Well he did say his family too. I see him sigh, "It's not a date, if that is what you are thinking." I shake my head feeling relieved, "No, I was thinking if I had a test to study for or not. I don't, I would love to hang out with them again." He smiles and we walk the last few minutes to our building. I smile and start walking my way when we get in. "See you tomorrow." He went to say something but closed his mouth and nodded before walking away. I swore I hear him say, "Fuck." As he walked away but I shrugged it off and walked to my room looking in my closet and finding the perfect outfit for tomorrow night.

I lay down in my bed and set my alarm for class. I turn the light off and turn on my side falling asleep thinking about how perfect that outfit in my closet will be tomorrow.

 **I had a little bit of a problem with this story and it put it off for a while. I got it all fixed now and have to say the last names Lynch and Marano are not allowed in the story and so the last names are completely different for this story. The first names are the same but the last names are different.**

 **1babyt**


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into my dorm room after classes and sigh as I sit down on my bed and look at the closet. I fall down on my bed and hear my phone go off. I pull it out of my pocket and hold it up above me and see a text from Ross.

 _Leaving in an hour. Be ready :)_

I sigh and let the phone drop to my side. I push myself up and strip and get into my robe. I grab my shower bag so I can get a shower. I walk into the shower room and start the water. I step behind the curtain and take my robe off and start to wash off thinking about how I shouldn't be going out with them tonight. I wash my body off and look at the water fall as I sigh and realize I don't have to always study and go to class, I am on my own and I deserve to have fun.

I smile and turn the water off. I twist my hair letting the water fall to the floor before grabbing my robe and wrapping it around me and tying it. I grab my bag and step out and see Ross at the sink in only a towel. He spits and turns smiling at me, "Must admit you look good wet." I sigh and turn and walk to the other sink and start brushing my teeth, "What? You're not talking to me now." I look up at him and roll my eyes as I finish and spit. I rinse my toothbrush and throw it into my bag before grabbing it and turning to him, "If you weren't such a jerk all the time, maybe I would have more to talk to you about." I turn on my heel and walk out of the bathroom. I run into a very pretty blonde who looks behind me and smiles, "He had it coming. He thinks he is everything and that everyone wants him but I bet he can't remember anyone but himself." I look up at her and she smiles, "I'm Tiffany." I smile, "Laura." She smiles at me and looks back behind me, "Watch out for him, he is bad news." She walks into the bathroom. I look at where she was just standing and shake my head guessing the rumors I hear about him are real. I turn and walk down the hallway to my room.

I open the door and set my bag up and grab my outfit and lay it on the bed. I look at it and shake my head smiling. I pick it up and put it back and grab another outfit out and lay it on the bed and smile as I start getting dressed.

I finish on my makeup when I hear a knock at my door. I walk over and answer it and see Rydel standing there smiling before her eyes goes shocked, "Wow." I smile and she smiles, "You look amazing." I smile and she comes in and looks at me. I am wearing jeans shorts which I guess could be considered short shorts. I have a black crop top on that zips up the front and has spaghetti straps. I have my knee high black high heeled boots on. My hair has small waves in it and cascading around me. My eyes are Smokey which makes my eyes pop more. She smiles and shakes her head, "Didn't know you could dress like this." I smile and she nods, "Let's get going." I follow behind her in her white strapless thigh high tight dress and six inch silver heels.

We walk down the hallway and out the dorm doors and I see Ross and his brothers standing there talking. Rydel smiles and runs up to them and jumping on Ratliff's back smiling. He laughs and grabs her legs holding her up. Ross turns my way and I see his eyes go wide as I join them. Riker smiles, "You look nice." I smile, "Thanks." Ratliff nod, "You both do." Rydel smiles and jumps off his back. Rocky nods, "Something different for sure." Raylee joins and sighs, "Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my phone. Wow, Laura you look amazing." I smile, "Thanks, are we going or what?" They all laugh and start walking as Ross walks silently next to me.

We arrive at a frat house and the others walk in and I start to follow but I feel a hand go around my wrist stopping me. I turn and see Ross looking at the house then at me, "You want to go somewhere else?" I laugh and shake my head, "No, I want to drink and have fun." I pull my hand from his and take a few steps before looking at him over my shoulder, "Are you coming?"

 **ROSS'S POV….**

I follow behind her with a sigh. I did not know Laura could look like that. I mean she is attractive but damn, when she walked up to us I couldn't stop staring and I was in such shock. I follow into the house and see the guys stare at her as she walks through the house and into the kitchen. I watch her make a drink and smile at me before walking past me and into the living room drinking. I make me a drink and drown it before making another and following behind her. I keep getting distracted from people wanting to talk and ask questions.

"Bro, who was the girl you walked in with? She is hot." I nod silently and drink more. He walks away and a girl comes up and starts to rub my arm, "Do you want to have some fun?" I look down at her, big blue eyes and lips I could kiss for days but I shake my head and move my arm making her walk away with a pout.

I look over and see Laura dancing with my sister and Raylee. I sigh as I watch her dance around and have fun. I hear a song come on and I watch her start to dance to Timber by Pitbull. I almost spit my drink out at watching her. I am transfixed on her and watching her move. The song ends and she looks up at me and smirks my smirk back at me before dancing around with my sister again.

I feel taken back, what is going on?

I am on my fourth drink and I have no idea how many Laura is on now. She is dancing around and having fun but messing with my head and transfixing and surprising me all at the same time.

I am leaning against the wall when she comes over and smiles up at me, "You aren't going to dance?" I shake my head. She pouts and looks up at me smiling, "You want to dance with me?" I look down into her eyes and shake my head, "Not much of a dancer." I hate lying to her. She smirks and grabs my hand, "You will love dancing with me." I look at her and she moves closer into me and stands up and whispers in my ear, "You won't be able to forget me." She pulls away and smiles at me before pulling my hand and me with her to the dance floor. She starts to dance and I just watch her.

She pulls my hand and places it on her waist and starts to move, "Follow me." She steps one leg out and moves her hip that way before bringing it back. She does it again and then starts to move them back and forth while my hand stays on her waist feeling the movement. She smiles and pulls me closer to her and I start to catch on to what she is doing. She smiles and starts to pop her hip against my hand. I move my hand to her lower back and she start to dance and I move a little bit with her making her eyes go wide but then she smirks at me. She moves side to side smiling at me and I smile at her. She then spins and takes me by surprise before I feel her butt moving against me. I look around and look back at her. She stops after a minute and turns back to me and smiles before leaning up to my ear, "I'll give you a night you won't remember but I will be the girl you won't forget." She turns on her heel and walks away. She throws me a smirk over her shoulder before walking out the door and leaving me standing there shocked, surprised, upset, and in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't remember much from last night. I remember dancing but not me really dancing. I actually only remember one thing and that being Laura. I sigh as I lean against my bed. I need to see her. I grab my phone.

 _Can I meet you?_

I wait for a reply but receive none. I sigh and close my eyes. What happened last night? I hate not knowing. I never don't know what happened, this is a first and I don't like it.

This is all a bet. All of this is a bet and it is just starting to get to me that I may not win this bet. Laura is stubborn and I can't figure out how to possibly get her to fall for me. I have pulled almost all of my tricks out and they just didn't work for me on her.

I throw my phone on my bed and close my eyes trying to figure out what to do to win this bet.

I wake up a few hours later and realize I know what I am going to do. I never take a girl to any of my meets but maybe if I show her this she might like it or she might hate it and me and run away. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

My phone goes off and I look at it seeing the place and time. I look at it and text Laura,

 _Will you come with me somewhere?_

I hear no response and write back,

 _It's not a date._

I get a text back after a few minutes,

 _Go where?_

I smile,

 _I will pick you up at sunset in the hallway._

I lay my phone on my bed and grab a towel to go shower. A shower always helps relax me. I walk down the hallway and turn the water on before getting in. I let the water run over my body and for some reason I think about Laura. I shake my head and rinse off before turning the water off and grabbing my towel. I wrap it around my waist and get out and grab everything.

I make my way back down the hallway and to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I slip my feet into my shoes and look back at my phone. I grab it and walk down the hallway to her room. Yes, I know where her room is.

I see her in the hallway in a pair of jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I see her feet in heels. I smile and look at her, "You ready?" she nods, "I didn't know where we were going, am I dressed right?" I nod, "Yep." I start walking and she walks to catch up.

I stop and let her catch up. I walk next to her to the place. "Where are we going?" I smile, "Somewhere." She smiles and walks with me. I arrive at the building and put a hand at the small of her back as I lead her into the building and down the steps. We enter the basement and I see the people crowding the place. She looks around and looks at me, "Why am I here?" I shrug, "It's kind of a place where…" I hear the announcer start and she looks around and at me again.

I go to say something when my name is called. I walk over and watch her shocked face when I face the guy I will be fighting and we move around. He throws the first punch and I dodge it. I hit back with a punch to the shoulder and he staggers back. He takes a swing at my face and I send an uppercut to him and he looks back at me and takes another swing at my face and hits my lip. I taste the blood and lick it up before punching him one last time knowing I probably just busted his lip or blacked his eye. He looks up at me and I feel my arm go up knowing I won. I look over and see Laura staring at me shocked.

I walk over and stand in front of her. She looks at me shocked. "This…This is what you do?" I nod and she looks around as the next fight starts. I only have one other fight tonight. She looks around before landing her eyes back on me in complete shock. She reaches up to touch my lip but pulls back. I lick my bottom lip and watch as she watches me.

I don't know how long past with her looking at me and me at her but my name is called again. I turn and walk to the spot and look at the guy I am supposed to fight. He is tiny. I look at the announcer and he shrugs. I watch as the guy takes a swing at me and I realize he wants this. He is ready for this. I move to the side to try and get a different move going. He goes to swing at me again but I block him and hit him in the stomach making him bend over. He throws another punch at me and gets me in the face. I am tired of this. I throw a bunch at him and watch as he staggers back. I throw another punch and watch him go down. I feel my arm go up and am handed the money. I turn and walk to Laura who is standing in shock yet again.

She looks at me and puts a hand up to my face but pulls back again. I still feel the adrenaline running through my body. I put a hand to the lower part of her back and turn her and start walking with her out the door and up the stairs. I walk with her out the door and onto the walk way where we start back to our dorm. She hasn't made a sound and I figure that is not good. She must be completely disgusted with me. She hates me and it. I never should have brought her.

The dorm comes into view and I walk with her into the building. I walk down the hallway with her and stop at the door. She looks up at me and raises her hand again except this time I feel her hand slowly lay on my cheek. I lean into her hand and flinch when her finger moves across my lip and hits the cut. She looks up at me and the next thing I know she is kissing me. I am shocked, What is happening? Once I realize that she is kissing me I start to kiss her back. I pull her to me and she moans in my mouth. I smile in the kiss and she pulls away from me. She pecks my lips once before turning and opening her door. I go to walk away when she pulls me to her once, "Thanks for showing me." She kisses my cheek and closes her door on me. I look at the door shocked, confused and in awe at the girl behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few weeks since Ross showed me what he does as a hobby or job, I guess. I was shocked that night seeing as where he took me and what happened. But as I watched him I started to get into it. When he got hurt I was shocked and wanted to touch it but kept pulling my hand away. After the second fight I was in awe. I couldn't stop thinking about the fights and how he looked while doing them. When he stopped at my door that cut lip just kept staring at me. I put my hand on his cheek that had a slight bruise by that cut on the lip pulled me in. I ran my finger over it and then I don't know what came over me but I wanted to taste it. I crashed my lips against his and he kissed me back. I ended it and then pecked his lips before saying thanks and walked into my room. I couldn't sleep that night because all I kept seeing was him and the way he looked while fighting.

We have been talking more and I am starting to realize he is not such a bad guy. We go out to dinner with his family sometimes. He took me to another match again a week ago and it was the same as the first. I was shocked but in awe. I kissed him again at the door just needing to feel the cut on his lip again. I closed the door on his shocked face yet again. I don't like him but something about after seeing him fight like that and seeing his cut lip makes me want to kiss him.

I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to see Ross standing there in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. I see him stare me up and down. I am only in a pair of sweats and a tank top. He clears his throat and looks back at me, "Um, I came to see if you wanted to go to another match tonight. This is the last one for a while." I nod, "Yeah, sounds good." He nods and rubs the back of his neck, "Okay I will pick you up at six." I nod again and then he looks behind me, "Do you want to go get lunch?" I was thinking about going to get food a few minutes ago. "Um, sure. Just let me change." He shrugs, "I think you look fine how you are." I look down at my grey Hollister sweats and white tank top. I decide it isn't that bad and walk over and slip my feet into my white flip flops. I grab my purse and walk out the door with him. He puts his hand at the small of my back which I notice he does a lot now. He leads me down the hallway and to a restaurant.

We sit in a booth and look at the menu. "What are you going to get?" I shrug, "I don't know yet." He laughs and points out a few things at me. He tells me which one he likes and why. I decide to go with one of the burger choices he mentioned. After we both order, he turns to me. "Do you actually like coming to the meets with me?" I nod, "Yeah. I have never seen anything like that and it shocks me. But in a way I kind of like watching it." He laughs and nods, "I understand. When I am fighting I feel this adrenaline going through me that is indescribable. I feel like I can do anything and never want the feeling to end." I nod completely understanding. "I kind of feel like that when I am watching it, I feel like I want the fight to stop but also I don't. I want to do something, I have to do something." He laughs and nods and as the food is placed on the table in front of us. We start to eat and I have more questions about the fights and meets but I don't want to bug him so I just keep eating.

"What is it?" I look up at him, "Huh?" He laughs, "What are you thinking about?" I laugh and push my empty plate away, "Just questions." He pushes his plate away and nods, "Shoot." I laugh and lean back, "How did you get started in all of this?" He sighs and looks around, "You would start with the tough one first." He rubs the back of his neck, "Uh…" The waitress places the check down and he pays before standing up, "Come with me and I will explain." I stand up and we walk out of the restaurant and down the walkway with his hand at the small of my back.

He takes me back into the dorm and to my room. I stop at my door and he looks at me, "I can explain here if you want?" I shrug and open my door and we walk in. He walks in and sits at the chair by the desk and I sit on the bed facing him. He looks at me and sighs, "I guess I should just come out with it all." He looks at the door and then at me again, "When I was in high school I was trouble. My mom and dad were at the point they didn't know what to do with me anymore. My brothers were trying their best to help but I didn't want help and I didn't need fixed. Rydel was crying all the time and saying I needed help." He looks back at the door before sighing, "I was dodging the cops and trying my best just not to get caught for petty crimes. I thought it was cool, the people I was with thought I was cool." He looks up at me and sighs, "It all got to be too much when one night I came home drunk and Rocky was mad and told me I needed to get my act together. I yelled at him and he yelled at me, after a few minutes I attacked him and was punching and he was trying to keep me off him. Riker came down and got me off Rocky but I pushed him into the wall and Rydel was at the steps being held by mom, they were both crying and dad told me to leave. I left the house and tried to go to all of my supposedly friends but none of them would let me stay. I sat on a bench and realized that my life was going nowhere and the only people who loved me I was hurting."

He stands up and walks over to the window, "I went home the next morning and I turned my life around. I spoke with my counselor at school who helped me turn my grades around and look at college. One of my teachers noticed my grades turning around and that I was actually trying and kept me after school to ask why. I explained everything to him and then he told me about the fights, a place where I could let my anger out while making some money and still being good and not hurting the people I love. He took me one night and I fell in love after watching the first fight. He surprised me and signed me up and I was hooked. It's a way for me to let loose without causing my family or my life any hurt or harm. My brothers and sister found out eventually and they don't like it. They never talk about it or watch me but they said it was better and better for me than what I was going through."

I watch him look at me and I stand up, "Wow. I didn't expect that type of explanation." He nods and looks out the window, "I use to think maybe I would try MMA or something but it was just a stupid dream. This releases my stress and anger and works great for me." I nod, "I can tell." He laughs, "What?" I smile, "When you are waiting on a fight you get tense and distant. You turn into yourself and don't want to be around anyone." He sighs and looks at me, "You are not upset or angry about all of this?" I shrug, "It's your life, not mine. Plus I do kind of like watching the fights." He laughs and shakes his head, "Almost no one knows about this and yet you took the information so care free." I laugh, "Again its not my place to judge what you do in your free time." He shakes his head again, "You are one of a kind."

I laugh and shake my head at him as he looks around, "I am going to go get ready. You still want to come tonight?" I nod and he smiles, "Pick you up at six." I watch him leave the room. I sit on my bed and sigh. Ross has become one of my best friends. Yeah I didn't expect the answer I got but it does make sense why he likes the fights and why he can't wait for the next one. I get off the bed and walk over and change into a pair of regular jeans and a black t-shirt. I pull my hair up into a pony tail and slip my feet into gym shoes.

I look at the clock and see he will be here any minute. If there is one thing about Ross it is that he is always on time.

I put on some makeup and grab my phone when there is a knock on my door. I answer and see Ross standing there in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiles, "Ready to go?" I nod and we walk out of my room and down the hallway. He places a hand at the small of my back when we reach outside and start walking down the walkways. I feel my skin get hot from where his hand is touching me.

I look up at him, "Are you nervous?" He shakes his head, "No, this is something I do a lot. I don't get nervous." I nod and look at him, "Do you ever wonder what you will do when you get older?" He looks at me, "What do you mean?" I shrug as he turns me into a building and we start heading down to the basement. "I mean when you can't do this any more." He looks at me as we make our way towards the front of the crowd, "Why wouldn't I be able to do this anymore?" I look at him and shrug, "Kids and a wife, your job. Most people would not be okay with this and your wife most likely won't be and neither would your job and this isn't something to actually show off to your kids." He looks at me for a second before looking away at the announcer who starts announcing fights. He looks back at me and shakes his head, "My job never has to know about it. I won't marry someone who doesn't support me and my kids don't need to know what I do in my free time." I look at him, "What if your wife decides to not like it?" He looks at me and laughs, "Then she doesn't need to know. It can be my own thing." I laugh and keep watching the fights.

Ross has been pushed into me and he is standing behind me with his arm holding on to me as we watch more fights. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel kind of nice. I look up at him to ask when he will be fighting when the announcer starts to talk. "The last fight of the night guys." Everyone starts screaming and Ross laughs. "Okay, simmer down. Ross and Luke come forward and let's get this fight started." Ross walks by me and gets in the middle. I watch this Luke guy walk to the middle as well. He is taller than Ross and he is bigger than Ross. This does not look good.

I watch as the fight starts and they both take swings. I think they both hit. I watch as Ross moves and tries to hit him but is blocked and hit in the face in return. I watch as Ross wipes at his face before taking a hit and hitting the other guy. It goes back and forth for a few minutes. Basically they each keep taking a turn hitting each other. Ross hits the guy in the face and I watch him look up and shake his head before going and just hitting Ross again and again. Ross can't block all the fast hits coming his way. I watch as a final hit is placed and Ross falls to the ground.

I feel my hand be raised to my mouth in shock. Is he okay? I watch as the other guy is declared the winner and takes his money. The announcer bends down and the next thing I know I am running to Ross as people start to leave. I bend down and look at Ross who is staring at the ceiling. The announcer starts asking questions, "You good?" Ross nods, "You know where you are?" Ross nod and the guys helps me stand him up. The guy looks at me, "Take him home and clean him up. I would keep an eye on him as well." I nod and keep my arm around Ross as I start walking us out of this building.

Ross is leaning on me as I walk with him to our building. "Are you okay?" He groans and I keep walking until we get to our building. I walk in with him and to our floor. I start walking and he stops suddenly. I look at him and he hands me his key. I open the door and walk with him into the room and lay him on the bed. I walk around and find a towel and a wash cloth. I take those and walk to the bathroom. I wet the rag and part of the towel. I walk back to his room and open the door. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it and start to wipe the blood up. I see a cut above his eye, a cut under his other eye and a cut on his lip. I walk over to the desk to set the rag and towel down when I see a first aid kit. I open it up and find what I need.

I walk back over and start to fix him up. I rub his cuts with peroxide and then some Neosporin. He has the small Band-Aids that work great for cuts like this. I place one on the cut above the eye and another under the eye. I see his lip has quit bleeding so I let it go. I pack everything back into the kit and put it back on the desk. I see a compress and pick it up and lay it under his eye. He places his hand above mine and holds it to his eye as well.

I look at him as he sits up slightly. "You okay?" He groans but nods, "Yeah, I'm sore and hurt but I will be okay." I nod and look at him as he leans up against his pillows, "You don't have to stay and watch me, I will be fine." I shake my head, "No, I said I would watch you and I will." He looks at me and nods slightly. I pull up his laptop and log into my Netflix and put on _Family Guy_. We start watching the show and soon he is laughing.

After many episodes I look over at him and see he is falling asleep. I log out and set the computer on his night stand. I said I would watch him. I yawn and lean up against the wall and start to play on my phone as he sleeps.

I wake up and feel someone hugging me. I roll over and see Ross. I jump back and almost fall off the bed. I look at him and get up. I grab my phone that fell on the floor in the middle of the night and go to write a note when I hear him, "You stayed?" I look at him, "Yeah, I said I would watch you." He smiles slightly and sits up, "Thank you, I appreciate it. No one else would do this." I smile, "I didn't mind." He looks at me and nods. He looks over at the clock and yawns, "Wow it is late." I see the clock says one and I nod, "Must have been tired from fighting." He laughs, "You mean tired from losing?" I laugh slightly and nod, "You did give him a good fight until the end." He nods and shrugs, "He got angry and took over." I look at his face and see a bruise forming and a black eye. "Would you like me to check your cuts?" he goes to shake his head but I already have my hands on the first aid kit and am bringing it to his bed.

I sit on the bed in front of him and take off the band-aids and clean his cuts again with peroxide and then Neosporin. He watches me the whole time. I place the cotton balls in a trash bin near his bed. I put fresh band-aids on the cuts and look at his lip. I close the kit back up and place it on the desk where I see more compresses. I break one and hold it up to the cut under his eye where his black eye is forming. He places his hand on top of mine again. I cough and pull my hand free. "You are all cleaned up again. I should be going." He looks at me and places the compress down, "Thank you for everything." I nod and go to say something when I catch his eye. I look down at that lip again and it just comes over me. I lean forward and I am kissing him. I pull away and go to leave but his hand reaches around my wrist and he pulls me back to look at him. "Quit running away." I look at him and he looks at me, "I like you and I can tell you like me." I look down at his lip again and he smiles, "Don't try to deny it Laura." I smile and looks at him, "I say we explore these feelings some, What do you say?"

 **I didn't forget this story. I am so sorry for the late update. I honestly just didn't know where to go from the last chapter and I would write things and delete them. I probably deleted a good three chapters. Sorry again.**

 **1babyt**


	8. Chapter 8

I am looking at her confused. I do like Laura and I know she likes me. I do want to explore the feeling between us but I don't want to as well. I know this is supposed to be a bet but I actually do feel something for Laura for once. I will never tell Rydel that. I can't get close to Laura because this is a bet and in the end the bet is what matters. I sigh and look up at her, if I don't tell her yes then she will walk away and this will all be over. I have to say yes and keep in mind this is a bet and the bet is what matters.

I smile and look at her, "I say we figure them out." She smiles and I pull her to me as I kiss her. It feels so nice but the whole time I am telling myself this is just a bet. She pulls away after a few minutes and smiles at me, "I have to go but later I think we should talk." I nod and watch her grab her phone and walk out my door.

I sigh and lay back down in my bed to get some more sleep. I need more sleep. I need time to think about all of this. I need time to think about what I am going to do.

I hear a knock on my door later and I sigh and get up and walk over and answer it to see Rydel standing there. "You look like hell." She pushes past me and walks in and I smile, "Come on in." She smiles and looks at me as I close the door, "What can I do for you Delly?" She shrugs, "I couldn't just come and visit my brother." I sit down on my bed and look up at her and she laughs, "Okay, so I wanted to know how the bet is going?" I sigh, "It is going great. I have Laura right where I want her and she should be falling for me soon." She nods and looks around, "Why don't you back out of the bet and maybe try something real with Laura?" I shake my head and stand up and walk to the door and open it, "I have Laura where I need her and soon I will win the bet." She sighs and nods before walking out the door but then she turns back and looks at me, "Do what you want Ross but from what I have seen it looked like you really liked her. I only want you happy." I nod and look around, "I love you but I will win." I close the door and go back to my bed and lay down closing my eye thinking about what Rydel said. Maybe I should stop the bet and really try something for Laura. I shake my head and roll onto my side, This all started as a bet and it will end as a bet.

I walk down the walkway to the food court needing food. I see girls wearing shorts and tank tops and behind my glasses I will admit I look but for some reason I can't stop wondering what Laura is wearing and what she is doing.

I sigh and walk into the food court and over to Pizza Hut to get two slices of pizza. I pay and walk over to a chair and sit down and start to eat when I see Laura walk in wearing a crop top and a maxi skirt with high heels. She smiles when she sees me and waves before walking over. She smiles and sits next to me, "I didn't expect to see you around." I nod, "Got hungry so I figured putting on glasses and coming out would be okay." She nods and looks around, "Well let me go get something to eat and then I will come back." I nod and smile at her as she walks away and I sigh and look down at my lap, I have to get this together. There is no way I can talk to her later if I can't stop thinking about her. A bet, that is all this is, a bet.

After a lunch she said she had to go back to class and I honestly didn't pay attention to what she said during the time she was sitting next to me because all I could do was try to keep my mind focused on the bet and not how good she looked or how good she smelt.

I sigh and throw away the rest of my pizza and get up and start to walk away. I feel a hand grab my wrist and I turn to see a cute blonde smiling at me, "You're Ross right?" I smile and nod, "Yeah." She smiles and takes a step closer to me, "I heard about you and I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kasey." I smile and she hands me a piece of paper, "My number in case you want to use it." I smile and feel myself thinking about Laura but this blonde is cute and it makes no sense. I smile and put it in my pocket before winking at her, "You can count on it babe." I turn and walk out of the food court and start back to my room to see Laura leaning against my door.

I sigh and smile at her, "What are you doing here?" She smiles, "You said we would talk." I nod and open the door letting her in. she sits in the chair by my desk and I sit on the bed facing her. She sighs, "I don't know how to start this." I move closer to her and smile, "How about I say 'I like you' and you say 'I like you too'. I mean come on." She laughs and I smile, "And then I say, ' How great. Would you like to go out with me?' You blush and agree." She laughs, "Well you have it all planned out don't you." I nod and lean forward, "So what do you say?" She smiles and nods, "I will go out with you." I lean forward and kiss her and I feel her hesitate before she kisses back and I smile in the kiss before she pulls back and looks at me, "So are we dating or just going out on a date?" I laugh, "Which do you want it to be?" She blushes and looks at me, "The first one." I nod, "Then call me your boyfriend baby." She shakes her head blushing and I smile and watch as she looks down at her phone, "I have to go but I will see you tomorrow, right?" I nod and smile at her and kiss her before she grabs her bag and rushes out the door.

I look at the closed door and make a pack right there, I will do anything and everything to win this bet even if it means I act faithful and I be the best boyfriend to her. Everything from here on out will only be for the bet and no personal gain, I need to win the bet. I can always get a girl but I won't always get this chance with Rydel. The bet and nothing else from here on.


	9. Authors Note, Read Please

I hate doing these notes. I have been getting told to finish this story. I have been rudely getting told that i took to long of a break and i should finish this story now. I have been getting told things, things i don't like being told.

So i want to clarify right now, I did not stop this story. I did quit writing for the time being because no one was reading and i had other things going on and couldn't write so many stories at one time. So i made the decision to stop the story not being read. Don't rudely tell me what to do and when to do. You can ask if i am ever gonna finish and i would have seen people started to read the story.

I have a lot going on right now with an internship but if you want this story to be finished then all you had to do was ask. I will work on it the best i can. But don't be rude to me again, i don't like that. I am a human. I will do more when people are nice.

1babyt


	10. Chapter 9

It has been months. Laura and I are "dating". I am being the perfect boyfriend. She is really falling for me. I have feelings for her but I have not let them win me over. I won't let them.

My family is loving this, they think I am really falling for her. They all love her. Rocky and her are really close, sometimes a little too close in my opinion.

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. I am supposed to be taking her out for our five month anniversary. Things are going amazing. I only have a few months left and I will win this bet.

I walk out of the dorm and make it to her door. I knock and see her step out in a white baby doll dress. I smile and she leans forward and kisses me, "You look beautiful." She blushes and looks down, "You don't look so bad yourself." I grab her hand and we walk outside together.

We start walking and end up at the restaurant quickly. We are seated and she looks at the menu in amazement. I normally don't take her no where nice but I need to get this bet moving father. A few short months, I need her to say the words. If she doesn't say the words, then Rydel says it doesn't count.

We eat by candle light at a fancy restaurant. When we are done I take her hand and walk with her around the park. She loves the night walks, I learned that a couple months back. I have been pulling out all the stops but nothing is working.

She stops and looks at me, "This is amazing. Thank you for tonight." I smile and kiss her cheek, "I wanted to show you a great night baby." She blushes and looks up at the sky, "It is so beautiful here." I smile but roll my eyes on the inside, "Not as beautiful as you." She blushes again and I smile on the outside while I puke on the inside. Why can't I just win this bet already? I can't do this anymore. I need her to say the words and set me free. I need sex, I need away from her.

She leans against me and yawns, "Wanna go home?" She nods and we walk home slowly. She talks about her day and I am dying on the inside as I feel myself wanting to be with her.

I reach her door and kiss her goodnight but she smirks and grabs my hand pulling my in with her. I look around and she smirks, "Wanna stay the night?" I feel my eyes widen, what is going on here. She smiles and turns around, "Mind unzipping me?" I gulp and unzip her dress as I watch it fall to the floor. She smirks and turns around staring at me, "Now what are you gonna do?" In no time my hormones beat my mind out.

I lay in bed with her rubbing circles on my chest. I am fighting with myself. I am trying to kill myself on the inside right now. This is not what I had planned, but I mean it is working but uh… I don't know what to do anymore. I am either gonna win this bet and die a little or lose this bet and die all together. I don't know which one is worse.

"Are you okay?" I look down at her, "Yes. Just thinking." She smiles, "Thinking about what?" I smile and kiss her head, "Thinking about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you." She smiles wide and kisses me. I deepen it and get lost in the kiss. She really is amazing.

Hours later of talking and she finally falls asleep. I look down at her sleeping on me. I think back to how this all started as a bet. I look down at her sleeping again as I think back to all those months of me trying to win her and how this was all supposed to be a bet. I cuss silently knowing, this is no longer a bet. I think I actually fell for this girl and I don't know what scares me more, loving her or losing the bet.


	11. chapter 10

The next few days fly by. Laura wants me to come over almost every night. I am trying to distant myself because I can't do this. I can't get any closer to her. I can't let this kill me, in started as a bet and it will have to end as a bet. I will get over whatever I am feeling and be fine, in time.

I feel bad with the way I have been treating her the last week though. I rushed out of her room the first chance I got. I need away, I needed to get away from her warm body and sweet scent. At lunch I stay in my dorm. I make sure to only shower when I know she won't be up. I don't go eat around the school because I might run into her. I don't answer her calls. I barely reply to her texts. She thinks I am super busy with school. It was the only excuse I could come up with. She believed it and planned to have a fun night out with everyone on Friday night so I wouldn't have an excuse not to go. I had no choice but to say yes, well today is Friday and I can't ignore her anymore. I am supposed to pick her up in an hour and meet my family. How did I get into this situation?

I run my hands through my hair for what seems like the millionth time since our date. I shuffle forward and grab my bathroom stuff before shuffling that way.

I shower as slow as I possibly can. A sloth is moving faster than I am. With a sigh I turn the water off and proceed to make it back to my room like a snail.

I look at the clock and die a little inside as I put my clothes on and get ready to go meet the "love of my life." Rydel decided to start calling her that. Shaking my head I grab my phone and yank the door open before slamming it shut, hoping to release some of this frustration building up inside me but no avail.

Like a snail moving down the hallway I make it to her room and knock putting my hands in my pocket and mentally preparing myself for this. It must work. I need this to work. The semester is almost over and I have one semester after this to make Laura fall in love with me. However, let's face it, I won't make it another semester. If she doesn't fall in love with my soon and end my misery, I may lose everything and lose what all I never knew I wanted. Winter break is next month and sadly she is coming home with us because Rydel said it would be amazing. After New Years we are back at school and I will have a short 5 months to get what I need and win this bet once in for all.

Her door opens and she smiles at me. She looks so beautiful standing there in her jeans and crop top with her high heels. She is just beautiful in general. Oh, she really is going to be the death of me. I can't do this much longer. If I don't cut ties soon I may never be able to.

It's not even like I have to act anymore, like my body and heart take over and outweigh my mind telling me this is a bet, she is a bet.

"You look stunning." She blushes and tries to look away but my hand catches her chin turning her head back to me. I feel my lips on hers not even a second later. She smiles in the kiss and pulls away and moves closer to me as she closes the door. "Ready to go?" I nod and put my hand at the small of her back. She looks up at me with that look I have seen a hundred times before in other girls eyes but something about that look being in her eyes makes all the difference to my heart.

We start moving down the hallway and she leans into me, "Hope you weren't too busy this week?" I smile down at her, "Nothing I couldn't handle." She smiles and soon we are outside and I see my family waiting for me. My sister pulls Laura away and I take the moment to tell my hand to cool down from the heat coming from touching her.

"Ross, ready to go?" Rocky looks at me like he knows and smirks before I give him a nod. I follow behind as they all walk and talk and I just sulk.

Laura and my sister planned a whole night apparently. We started off with a movie. Then we went out to dinner. Now somehow we are on our way to a party. Did I want to go to a party? No. Did I have a say in the matter? No. Am I sulking and trailing behind? Yes.

I can hear the music already and I just want to go home. Laura stops and wraps her arm in mine, "It will be fun. I promise." She kisses my cheek and takes off to catch up with my sister. I sigh and decide to try to have fun.

We enter and everyone heads to the kitchen to get drinks. I pour mine and follow behind my sister and Rydel as they decide to dance. I lean against the wall and watch. I watch everything going on and most importantly, I watch her.

She seems to be having the time of her life. She seems to not have a care in the world. I wish I was like that right now. I look over at her dancing with my sister with the biggest smile on her face and kept help but wonder if it would be different without the bet.

If it wasn't for the bet, would I have met her? If it wasn't for the bet, would we ever have gotten to the weird relationship part I am in now? I may be dying away slowly inside with this bet and her tearing me apart but I honestly couldn't imagine my life now without her in it someway, somehow. I couldn't imagine us at least not being friends. Deep down I know though, if it wasn't for this bet we wouldn't have been friends. I may have met her, I may have slept with her but we never would have been friends. Maybe deep down, I am happy for this bet. May this bet did do something good.

I watch her smile over towards me as I drink the last of my drink. I watch her motion me forward to move with her. Oh fuck it, why not? I walk over and she pulls me to her and starts to dance with me. As I feel her hands touch my chest and I feel her skin with my hands, I know that I can't deny it no more. I have too strong of feelings for this girl. I need to just use them to my advantage and then maybe when it is all said and done, maybe then I can move on. But I know one thing for sure, Laura must never find out about this. She must never know that she was a bet.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter break is here. As everyone runs around excited to leave I sulk and wonder what I got myself into. I like Laura a lot, but bringing her home. It just sounds crazy and yet that is exactly what I am doing thanks to my sister.

We pull up to the house and I look around knowing my parents are gone. They won't be back until the holiday because they wanted a vacation.

I get out of the car and start grabbing the bags as Rydel takes off with Laura to show her the house. After grabbing mine and Laura's bags I leave the rest for the others. I take them into the house and up to my room. I put mine in my room and look around before sighing and knowing Rydel is putting Laura in the room next to me. I walk next door and put her bag in there and see mom cleaned the room before she left. She is excited for a girl to be coming home with me.

I walk back to my room and see Rydel smile, "I will leave you two alone." She closes the door on her way out making me laugh inside. Laura starts to look around, "Your room is so different here compared to your dorm." I laugh and sit on my bed, "Yeah, it was time for a change when I got to college." She comes over and sits next to me. "I like your room, it shows me a different side of you." She smiles up at me and I kiss her head. "You must be tired. Did Rydel show you your room?" She nods and stands up grabbing my hand, "But I would rather you show me around."

We walk outside and she looks around, "Where to first?" I laugh and grab her hand walking down the sidewalk with her deciding to take her to the park. She grabs my hand and holds it close as we walk the short distance to the park.

We arrive and I pull her over to the swings. She smiles and sits down, "How about a push?" I laugh and push her slightly before getting on my own swing. Shortly we are in a competition of who can go the highest.

After I won, we slowly start to come back down and slow the swings, "It is so beautiful here Ross." I smile, "Thanks. I like coming home." She looks over at me, "I can see why. You are sweet even if you don't like showing it. Your family means a lot to you." I sigh and look at her, "It is getting cold, ready to go back?" She nods and we walk back home.

I see the boys started a movie and Rydel ordered Pizza. We sit down and join in. Maybe the vacation won't be so bad.

The break is going by so fast. We have watched a lot of movies, ate a lot of pizza and showed Laura around the city.

Mom and dad came back and we did a small party for their welcome home. They loved Laura, I mean who wouldn't. We did the exchange of gifts early and everyone has gone about their remaining days.

New years Eve is today and we all are heading back to school tomorrow.

We have a party we are going to tonight. I didn't want to but no choice again.

I walk downstairs and see Laura ready to go in skinny jeans and her boots with her white coat on. I smile and kiss her cheek as we head outside and start walking to the house. It is only right around the corner.

We arrive and the party is in full swing. I smile at Laura as we walk in. I get high fives and back slaps as we walk through the house, my friends are weird but I love them.

The party is going fun and nice but I just have a feeling something is going to happen.

The drinks have been flowing and as it gets later people are slowly heading home to be with their families as the new year nears. We are staying around to have fun.

We decided since a few of us are left to play a game. The game decided on was Truth or Dare, oh no. I sigh as I sit down hoping this goes good.

Rydel smiles, "I will go first. Nick, truth or dare." He smiles, "Dare." She smiles, "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here." We all watch as he stands up and goes to Tiffany and bends down kissing her. Her face goes red and she looks away as he heads back to his spot. "Rocky, truth or dare." Rocky laughs, "Truth." Nick looks around, "Which one of your siblings do you feel closest to?" He looks around at us and shakes his head, "I am close to each for different reasons." Nick boos and tells him to lose a piece of clothing. He laughs and takes off his hat making Nick boo again.

It goes around and around, everyone keeps drinking and finally the question I hated was asked, but not to me. "So Ratliff, how did you guys meet Laura?" He laughs and looks at her, "Bet." Laura smiles and then drops her face. "What?" He laughs and hiccups as he claps his hands, "My turn, Laura truth or dare?" She sighs and looks around, "Truth I guess." I can tell she is confused and wondering what his answer meant. "How do you truly feel about Ross?" She looks at me and shrugs, "I really like him." Ratliff laughs, "Like love?" She shrugs and looks at me, "So Ross, truth or dare." I look around and decide only one option can save me now.

"Dare." She smiles, "I dare you to tell me what Ratliff's answer means." I look back at her, "I dare you to tell me how you feel?" She sighs, "Fine, I think I love you. Is that what everyone wanted to hear, I Laura feel like I am in love with you." I smile and she looks angry, "Now answer me." I feel my heart breaking. I look over at Rydel who sighs and nods. She answered my question, I won the bet, now I just have Laura to deal with.

I look at her and whisper, "It was a bet." She looks at me, "I am lost." I look up at her, "It was all a bet. You were a bet." She stands up and slaps me before walking away. "But it's different now. I really do care for you." She turns back to me and shakes her head, "Go fuck yourself Ross." She turns and walks out the door. I chase after her.

I reach outside and try to see where she has gone. I start running home and reach the house as I hear, "10, 9,8…" I run inside and see a note, _Bye and thank you for the hospitality. Xo Laura_. I sigh and run back outside wondering where she has gone. "5,4,3…" My phone dings and I pull it out and see _We are done._ As I hear "2,1. Happy New Year."

The fireworks go off and everyone is cheering down the block in the houses but my new year sucks already and my heart is broke.

 **Sorry guys. I got really sick and it was bad. I also got really busy in my internship. I will get the next one out as soon as I can. I am having issues with my ear and not being able to hear, it is being a issue.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **1babyt**


End file.
